Under the covers
by honey78989
Summary: What will happen when Lily has to kiss Oliver? What will happen when it's late at night and Miley gets into bed with Ryan? What will happen when Robbie-Ray walks into Miley's bedroom to find her and Jake snogging under the covers?
1. Chapter 1

Miley's p.o.v

* * *

"It's your turn Miley , go on pick someone". Lily urged. Miley, Lily, Jake and Oliver were play truth or dares at Miley's house because Robbie-Ray had gone to the movies, with some fancy women and because he trusted them he left them at home.

"Oliver, truth or dare" Miley asked Oliver, she was hoping he would pick truth, because she had a perfect question to ask him. "Dare, I don't want an embarrassing

now". Miley was devastated because he didn't pick truth.

"I dare you to, run around this whole house naked" Miley said to him.

Lily's p. o. v

This is perfect, now I can see what he's really like underneath, IN FLESH!!! Oliver looked gobsmacked.

"Do I have to do this Miles" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Yes you do, If you don't I will give you a forfeit"!!!

Oliver started to take his top off when, Jake shouted "DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!!!". We all started shouting then.

I could start to see his whole top part of flesh, then he started to take off his pants. Last but not least he took off his boxers.

Jake's p . o .v

We all laughed as Oliver ran around the whole house, when I looked in Lily's eyes she couldn't take her eyes off the bottom half of his body. When Oliver came back to sit down, Lily just couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Lily, Lily, LILY"I shouted.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" she screamed back at me.

You're in a dream, look at me, Lily look at me."

"Sorry, what happened" she answered.

"Never mind, you were just staring at Oliver" Miley blurted. I want to be the one that get's dared next, I thought.

Oliver's p. o. v

"Ryan, truth or dare" I said to him.

Jake looked at me "dare".

"I dare you to go up to look in to Miley's eyes and kiss her" I said back to him.

Miley looked me in the eyes, I looked back. I wonder if she want's me to kiss her, I thought.


	2. Sleeping with another boy

No, she doesn't want the Ollie-trolley to kiss her, she wants adorable lover-boy over there, Jake Ryan.

Ryan's p. o .v

This is going to be the second time I've kissed her.

"Jake, do you want to do it or not" Miley said to me.

"Of course I do, you silly moo, come here babe."

I grabbed her into me and we had the most romantic kiss I have ever had in my whole life, trust me I've had a load of kisses in my lifetime. Miley started to put her tongue in, that was fine with me so we carried on, for about 5 minutes long. "That was amazing, Miley, how did you learn to kiss like that" I asked her.

"What are you talking about, where did you learn to kiss like that" Miley answered.

We went in for more, but Lily and Oliver stopped us.

"Woahhhhhhh stop right there you two" they both shouted. It was my turn to dare someone now.

Miley's p . o .v

Where did Jake learn to kiss like that, boy he's good, I thought. It was Jake's turn now, I know who he's going to pick. "Lily, truth or dare" Jake asked Lily.

"Dare" she answered back.

"I dare you to have sex with Oliver, right here".

"But we don't have a condom" Oliver blurted.

"You do now, a nice strawberry one" Jake said as he gave Oliver the item.

I can't believe , I was watching this, my two best friends doing it on my living room floor, that's not right.

Lily's p . o . v

I can't believe this is happening, one of my best friends is doing it with me. I went on top of him and he was all over me, first we were snogging , and then we were all over each other. This is quite fun actually, but when it was over, I was so glad. "Well done Lily" Miley shouted.

"Lets do the last one now, Miley, truth or dare?" I said.

" Dare" Miley replied.

" Wait, that's not fair nobody has had a truth, Miley should have a truth" Oliver gagged out.

"No, it's my decision and I want a dare" Miley said.

" Yeah, but Miley might have something fun, so she's having a dare" Jake replied.

" We should of called this game just "dares" then" Oliver asked.

"That's true" Lily agreed.

" It doesn't matter what it's called just get on with it" Miley shouted with annoyment.

" I dare Miley to sleep with Jake tonight in her bed" Lily said.

" But what about my dad, he's coming home at 12:00pm"Miley was so annoyed now.

"Come on Miley, it's only one night it might never happen again" Jake replied.

"Fine we will do it, but if my dad finds out…."


	3. Sorry Dad

Miley's p . o . v 

"Come on, lets celebrate" screamed out Lily.

"Um…..may I say what for?" Jake asked her.

"I don't know, but lets do it anyway" Lily replied.

I went over to the fridge and got a bottle of wine and six cans of lager.

"Guys, guys, GUYS, do you think we should be doing this, we are not even 21" Jake shouted at the top of his voice.

" Don't worry about it dude, it's all fine, now have some lager" Oliver reassured him. They opened the wine with a big bang. "Guys, this is the best night I've had in a very long time" I said, quite drunk.

Just then, we heard a very loud bang on the door.

"Stewart, STEWART, I know your in there" came a very loud noise from outside. I went over to open the door, but "hey what the heck" I thought. We turned some music on to make sure we couldn't hear that noise from outside.

I went over to Jake and gave him a big smacker right on the lips.

Lily's p. o. v 

Just then, Oliver came over to me, he got down on one knee. I thought he was going to propose, but then a little voice said inside my head, "your not even going out with him yet". He then asked me "Lily, will you go out with me?". Of course I said yes, I'm not that stupid to say no.

Oliver's p. o. v 

I don't believe it, I can't believe she said yes, I'm so happy. Some romantic music came on, all four of us were dancing the night away. After the music finished some salsa music came on. So then we switched partners.

I went with Miley and Jake went with gorgeous Lily.

We had so much to drink that night, so we got all funny and we were all thinking we were dancing like professionals but we were dancing like bloody nutcases.

Lily's p. o. v 

Before we knew it, it was 11:30, time for me and Oliver to leaves these lovebirds alone. We bought the wine and the rest of the lager with us, because Miley and Jake were screwed. "We hope you enjoy your self's" I told them. "Don't worry we will."

Jake's p . o . v 

Me and Miley rushed up to her bedroom, we both stripped. God, she looks so cute in her lacy bras.

"Are you ready" Miley asked me.

" I sure am" I replied.

Miley got on top of me and we started snogging, she was making all those little slurpy noises. We started doing everything you could ever imagine of doing.

Miley's p . o. v 

Just then, there was the banging of doors and giants footsteps coming upstairs. Miley couldn't hear the noises but Jake could. "Miles, there's some noises downstairs and there coming upstairs" Jake was terrified.

"Of course there's not, just keep on carrying on" Miley answered back. So they just carried on snogging and having sex. Miley's door opened slowly and quietly.

It was Robbie-ray he was back from the cinema so early.

He seen the quilt move up and down, he pulled the quilt back and there was his little girl and Jake Ryan.

"MILEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he screamed. He looked down at his daughters naked body and Jake's worried face. " Mr Stewart, I am so sorry this has happened" Jake said worriedly.

"You should be, for sleeping with MY little GIRL, GET out of my house……………..NOW" Mr Stewart answered back.

Jake quickly put his clothes back on and whispered to Miley " sorry" and he ran out of the house as quick as he could. Mr Stewart walked out of the room crying.

How could I upset my dad like that, I am so cruel, I am going to go and apologise to him, I thought to myself.

Miley walked into her dads bedroom and said " Dad I am so sorry, I know I'm not old enough yet but you should trust me."

"I do trust you bud, but you're my little girl and I don't like you growing up, It was just a shock for me, that's all" Dad said quietly.

I went up to dad and gave him a big old fashioned bear hug. "Thank you" I said in his ear. After that I went to bed and thought to myself "that was a great night, I wish sometime that it would happen again".

The next morning, as it was a Saturday I went on the computer. I logged on msn.

Right guys these are the screen names for the next chapter:

Sk8rgirl92-Lily

Smileymiley-Miley

Smokenoaken-Oliver

Zombieslayer-Jake

Italiandude-Rico

Hope you have enjoyed my chapters so far xxxx honey78989


End file.
